Anti-Consumerist Removal League
The is a far-right organization founded in 1992 and dedicated to the "total elimination of anti-consumerism and anarchism" and "protect business owners and their patrons from anti-consumerist activists, especially from groups like and the , with ". The FBI has classified it as a "right-wing terrorist group" however a spokesperson for the aforementioned agency has since stated the group seems to be partially inactive. The group took to bombing residences and known hangouts for anti-consumerists and/or anarchists and targeting anti-consumerist/anarchist activists, ranging from anarcho-punk musicians to performance artists to animal rights activists, for assassination. History 1992 In June of 1992, the ACRL sent members to to protect a meat packing company's staff from animal rights protestors. 1993 On August 7, 1993, members of the ACRL staged anti-anarchist demonstrations outside a concert in , at . Members "yelled and pushed each other around" whilst trying to prevent attendees from entering the arena. Several arrests were made as a result. 1994 The ACRL are suspected of bombing a punk house, leading to the death of International Fury lead singer Ragin' Ron, in ' on July 13, 1994. Local television stations reported that an anonymous caller call 911 prior to the bombing and then stated the ACRL's slogan "It's not about the money, it's about protection." 1995-1999 In January 1995, ACRL members went to El Kadsre and opened fire on the members of Feelgood at a concert in Caelum, killing lead singer Marty Nishizawa and drummer Teddee Ska. On March 1995, Andrew B., lead singer of the anarcho-punk band Resistance Forever, was killed in a mail bombing at his grandmother's house in Denmark, Wisconsin. The ACRL claimed responsibility. In June 1996, ACRL members were hired by a McDonald's franchisee in , after announced a demonstration at a McDonald's restaurant there. ACRL members ended up breaking out into a brawl with PETA members and the restaurant's staff, leading to 10 arrests. On June 5, 1998, culture jamming artist Eli Christensen was gunned down outside his , apartment by two men wearing "ill-fitting, dollar store Halloween ninja costumes" - Eli was shot three times in the back and once in the head. An anonymous 911 call prior to the murder had a man say the ACRL slogan "It's not about the money, it's about protection." 2001-2005 In July of 2001, documentary filmmaker Aliza Demirchyan, who made documentaries critical of several businesses including the pro-vegan documentary Murdered, was gunned down outside her townhouse by two men wearing Jason Voorhees-esque hockey masks. Aliza was shot in the abdomen and right leg. A 911 hangup call shortly after the murder had one of the alleged suspects stating "It's not about the money, it's about protection." In 2002, regarding performances at various locations in , leader Irwin Abbatini stated "I have $500 in my possession, of which I will give to any person who seriously injures or ends the life of a member of Reverend Billy's Stop Shopping Choir." Abbatini was charged with solicitation of murder but was pardoned by governor in 2004. A gunfight between ACRL members and members at a chicken farm on July 7, 2003 was captured on video by the farm's owner, who had stepped outside and heard commotion. On April 2, 2005, a subvertised McDonald's billboard in was set on fire by the ACRL - the artist who had subvertised it, Sasha Abulafia, was murdered by another ACRL member 3 days afterwards. 2005-2011 On May 2, 2005, a man threw a molotov cocktail into an auditorium at a in that was showing - causing injuries to 8 people. In 2006, a high school hired the ACRL for protection after the attacked the school 2 times due to an animal testing program the school had. A gunfight ensued when ALF members attempted to raid the school again - resulting in 5 deaths and 13 arrests. In 2007, a shooting occurred at a McDonald's franchise when ACRL members, hiding behind a cash register counter, opened fire on members attempting to vandalize the establishment. One of the shot ALF members, Mazie Scott (aka "ALF Pretty Wolf" in her letters to Bite Back) "had been unmasked and left to die" outside the franchise with "Go Vegan? How About No!" slashed into her back with a razor blade. On December 5, 2008, an appearance by at a public library was cancelled after the ACRL threatened to firebomb the event. On August 2, 2009, the ACRL occupied the gymnasium of Stall Brook Elementary School in , to hold a "celebration" after Bellingham native and activist Chase Rodgers, described as one of ALF's "most important vandalism experts against fast food establishments and fur farms", was sentenced to death in Qualicia for "attempted manslaughter on a Qualicia National University animal researcher." In 2010, 2011, and 2012, it was reported some BP gas stations had hired the ACRL to stop protestors from rallying against the brand following the . On June 15, 2012, two protestors from a local affiliate of were airlifted to after ACRL activists opened fire on anti-BP protestors at a , BP gas station. In 2013, an ACRL member named Ernie Fogerty was arrested after being accused of conspiracy to kidnap atheist activist , bomb a punk rock club in , and ship arms abroad from . 2012-2015 In 2015, five ACRL members were arrested for blocking off the route of a in , with two Ryder trucks. 2016-2019 In August 2018, two ACRL members were arrested for blocking off a pro-Palestinian march in , with a Juniper Farms Ice Cream truck. The driver, the other ACRL member, was fired by Juniper Farms after the incident occurred. In January 2019, three ACRL members were arrested for breaking into the offices of armed with assault rifles and demanding to see the company's founder Giordano Nanni. Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by the United States